


Technique

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek DS9
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think you're getting close," says Keiko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technique

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Summary~~ Prompt: "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Keiko O'Brien/Kira Nerys, close"  
>  I wrote this for the [Green Beer & Kisses Femslash Porn Battle.](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/381428.html)  
> 

_Comeon_ , Keiko keeps spelling across Nerys' clit with the tip of her tongue. _Comeon comeon com-von_. Nerys assumes she slipped there, and finds herself laughing, gasping and laughing and squeezing tightly around the three wanton fingers Keiko has pressed inside her, clutching the mattress to either side of her as Keiko licks and sucks and generally drives her quite beyond control. "I--" Nerys gasps, or maybe, "Ah--", and Keiko hums and keeps flicking her insistent command into Nerys' throbbing flesh. "I -- oh --" and she used to know every limit of her body, every bound and tolerance, but Keiko pulls back and slides in that fourth finger and Nerys clenches and rebounds in shuddering waves; Keiko abandons tonguetip-spelling for a frank tongue-lashing and Nerys throws her head back and comes hard, reverberating through her out to the ends of her fingers and toes and seemingly even her hair.

She even screams. She's been tortured and hasn't screamed, but Keiko sucks a shriek out of her that's loud enough to reverberate off the ceiling.

Nerys collapses, conceding Keiko's victory, listening to her laugh thickly as she sits back on her knees. She holds a hand out, pleased that she's still strong enough for Keiko to close her fingers around it, to pull herself up by it and drop herself down beside Nerys. She rolls, careful of her ridiculously huge belly, and she's still strong enough to grip Keiko's waist and pull her in for a lush, salty, lingering kiss.

Eventually, Keiko tugs away, chuckling because Nerys sucks on her bottom lip, and props her head on one hand and the other on Nerys' belly, where Keiko's unborn son has slept through their whole afternoon. "I think you're getting close," she murmurs, curving her fingers in a familiar caress. "Your muscles are getting stronger and softer at the same time. It's interesting to feel from the outside, after having felt it happen from the inside with Molly."

Nerys never expected to have a baby, let alone another woman's baby, and she pushes the bizarreness away with a joke. "I think Dr. Bashir would approve of your perineal massage technique."

Keiko looks at her with understanding eyes and a bright grin. "I think he might approve a little too much. Let's not tell him."

Nerys laughs then, as Keiko pulls her in for a hug, and lets herself settle and rest supported by Keiko's warmth.


End file.
